Mine
by startscribbling12
Summary: Namine never believed in love, never knowing it to be wonderful. When Namine met Roxas, her view on love changed. -Happy Birthday SorasKey!-


Mine  
_by: startscribbling12  
_**Happy Birthday SorasKey!  
-**

I had pulled over at the truck stop. I was on a trip. I didn't know where I was going or when I would get there. I was just looking. I don't really know what I was looking for. I had left my parents house for a while because all they do is argue. I had to put up with it when I was little, but now that I am sixteen, I had a car and I had places I could travel. To be honest, I only got two miles from home.

My parent's fought all the time, and eventually said goodbye. We all still live together. It causes fights all the time. I don't even know why they bothered getting married. Love just doesn't exist. Why even try, you know?

I sat down at the table, tucking my blond hair behind me. I placed my bag beside me as I looked over to see a couple fighting. I shook my head, wondering why some people even tried.

"Can I take your order?" I looked up when a suave voice rang in my ears. Standing above me with a pencil and paper was a boy. He was beyond cute and had the cutest dimple in his eyes. His country accent was highly attractive.

I smiled and answered him. "Can I have water please?"

He laughed slightly and nodded, writing it down. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, I'd say so." I smiled cheekily at him.

When he walked off, I couldn't help but smile at his back. It was hard to resist him when he spoke. His voice just lured me in. When he returned, I got glance at his nametag. It was Roxas. Completely suited him and his blond hair and blue eyes.

"Roxas, huh?" I said. I thought it was to myself, but apparently it was aloud.

"That's my name." He laughed, and I blushed, realizing what I said. "What's yours?"

"Nam-i-ne." I said, saying it strangely.

He smiled again at me. "So Namine, wanna hang out?"

That's how it began.

* * *

Roxas and I walked by the water, our hands intertwined between us. He was swinging our arms as we walked and my feet played in the water. I smiled gently, looking up at his face. I didn't know how I got so lucky. I was always so careful about things like this, and yet Roxas made me happy.

His bright blue eyes smiled at me devilishly as he pulled me forward and splashed me with the cold water. I screamed and kicked him back, never letting go of his hand.

We would laugh and joke around, splashing each other as we walked on the water, getting closer and closer to our spot on the beach. Roxas would wrap his arms around me and make me feel so safe.

"You're amazing." He whispered in my ear as we reached our spot and I giggled back at him, kissing him on the lips before he pulled me down into the sand with him.

"I know." I laughed, and he did too, pulling me into his lap.

He was special and I knew that I was always safe.

Roxas cradled me in his lap, rocking us back and forth. Sometimes we would kick sand at each other and wrestle, but we would always end back up watching the sun set from the top of the sand dune that we were sitting on.

I knew he was a keeper.

* * *

"But I need to be home soon." I complained as he dragged me out onto a boat in the water. "And I hate boats."

Roxas laughed, his dimples more defined. "You'll love this one."

"I don't see how it's any different." I said with a pouting smile on my face.

I sat across from him as he rowed the boat, pulling us further and further away from shore. I didn't care if I was late anymore. I was with Roxas and that is all that mattered right now. I could get chewed out later.

Roxas was strange; talking to me about different topics; always making sure my mind was busy. He would goof around and scare me by swaying the boat and I never had any time to think. Who would have time to think when you looked at his beautiful face? Sometimes I felt too lucky to have him.

He pointed off shore, telling me too look at some swans that were behind us. I turned around, confused. I didn't see any swans though, just some trees and birds. Turning around to ask him what he was talking about, I came face to face with a box. A little black box that held a small diamond ring in it. I looked up into his smiling face.

"Will you marry me?"

I was stunned to say the least, but I smiled brightly. "Of course!"

Roxas pulled me into a tight hug and slid the ring on my finger, placing a passionate kiss on my lips.

I didn't hate boats anymore.

* * *

It was two thirty in the morning and I had been sitting in the kitchen doing the dishes. I forced myself to stay awake because Roxas hadn't come home yet. My insides were turning and I knew I was going to get upset. Something was wrong and I somehow knew the outcome of the night.

What was the point in believing in love?

Something like this always screwed it up. I knew I should have been careful. I let down my defenses.

The front door slammed shut, as it was an old farmhouse door. I heard Roxas kick off his shoes and I pulled my sleeves over my hands as I looked at the older man walking in the room. He was loosing his tie and I glared at him, trying not to get upset.

"Where have you been?" I asked him, crossing my arms. I leaned back against the sink, thinking to myself that this is where we first stood in our new house together after we were married, smiling and kissing happily. Now I was about to start an argument on why he was so late.

"Work." He said, throwing his coat onto the counter.

"I've been sitting here for four hours. You got off work four hours ago! Where have you been!" I yelled, poking him in the chest.

"Can't you believe me when I tell you where I have been? God, you freak out about the stupidest of things, you know that?" Roxas said, yelling at me. I pressed my hands to my forehead and the sides of my face, my expression dumbfound and angry.

"Is it wrong for the wife to worry about the husband? Why can't things just be like before!" I said, getting back at him.

"Things are just slipping out of our hands, apparently, since you have no trust in me at all! You have to get over this stupid shit that made you so paranoid about relationships!" It was right there that I pushed him out of the way, running outside crying.

This is where it all happens. This is where everything falls apart. This is why I have been so careful. It's all I've ever known.

I heard the door slam from behind and Roxas's footsteps coming from behind me. My sobs got harder as I knew this was the goodbye. His hand found mine and he took my by surprise as he tried to pull me closer. Roxas eventually got me to turn around and he placed his hands on the side of my face, pulling me closer to his.

"I'll never leave you alone, Namine." He told me, making my heart jump. "Do you think I would throw away all the memories of us? Every time I look at you I fall in love with you all over again and I can't stand hurting you like this. Just trust me." He half smiled at me.

I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

* * *

I stood in the kitchen, doing a pile of dishes from the night before. Roxas and I had a dinner party with family and friends and I was on dishes duty. I smiled and looked up from the soapy pan to look over to the blond sitting in the living room on the floor.

Roxas had the most sincere and softest smile on his face as he held our baby boy in his arms, standing him on his toes. I could hear the baby's giggles from the kitchen over the water as Roxas entertained the little guy. He would make our son do airplanes every so often or tickle him slightly to get an ear splitting giggle from his mouth.

I turned off the water and dried my hands before running over to the pair and collapsing on the floor next to Roxas, giving my son a kiss on the forehead. His bright blue eyes wandered over to me and he made a squeal of delight.

"He likes you." Roxas said, allowing me to lean against his side.

"He has to. I'm his mother." I stated and Roxas snorted, raising an eyebrow and looking at me. I shrugged and smiled as Roxas turned away to look at the baby. I didn't tear my gaze though, and I stared at the side of his face, taking in his features. He was still the same boy that I met when I was sixteen, just a bit more mature. I remember thinking how lucky I was to have him and how amazing he was.

"What?" Roxas asked, turning his gaze back to me.

I shrugged, shaking my head at him. "Nothing."

Roxas stared for a moment before kissing me promptly on the lips for a few moments before smiling brightly at me. Staring into his eyes, I knew this would be different than everything I knew.

He was the best thing that's ever been mine.

* * *

Taylor Swift 'Mine' inspired.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SORASKEY! Everyone say happy birthday! I wrote this for you—as you know. So I hope you really liked it.

Oh and get a twitter and a tumblr, SorasKey. NOW. EVERYONE HAS IT. (:

Happy Birthday.


End file.
